Scarlett O'Hara interview
by Mrs Hermione Jane Potter
Summary: A silly thing coming from my brain (so don't mock of it lol) Scarlett is interviewing by a journalist. I hope you will like it. Please exuse my horrible grammar. With all my love Soña.
1. Default Chapter

**The Scarlett O'Hara interview. **

**Author note: Hello everyone, this is my second Gwtw fanfic and I hope you'll like it. Please read and review. Feedbacks are welcome. I will soon post too the next chapter of my first fanfic too. The story is dedicated to Therock, Maitane, Lorea, Andrea, my friends for Northem France: (Sylvie, J.P, Amelia, Jonathan,, Eddy, Lillian, Laurent, Michelle, Aurelien, Angelique, Esteban Guy and Delphine; thanks for the amazing summer holidays you give to me) and "Amatxi". With all my love: Soña**

**Ready to read? Oh and please excuse any grammar mistakes; I'm French so write in English is quite hard for me. **

**Plot: Our dear Scarlett is interviewing by a journalist and she's confiding in the guy.**

**The perfect occasion for her to take stock about her life. **

**Miss Reporter: "Hello Scarlett; first how are you?" **

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Fine; in any case I must do so....**

**Miss Reporter: "Ready for this interview starting?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Yes, I think so."**

**Miss Reporter: "Tell me about you Scarlett."**

**Scarlett O'Hara: Well, I'm not doing it everyday. What can I say about me? Hum let see...**

**Well I was born spring 1845 and I lived in Georgia in a plantation called Tara with my parents Gerald O'Hara and his wife Ellen Robillard O'Hara, my mother without mention my two younger sisters Suellen and Careen O'Hara. Around us, there were always full of people like by example Mammy, a exceptional dark woman always available for us, always giving her love and precious advice to us, a great strong to the family. There were too Pork, Prissy, Dilcey, Big Sam and many others that I'm unable to name. Since I remember there always been their presence around me, around the home. During my childish, I never knew loneliness because I got them, but all this is past, I'm speaking about the past, this is no more than a dream remembered. It was during and after the war that the problems had begin to me."**

**Miss Reporter: You're speaking about the South before the war. Like you, I'm Georgian but many years after the war.**

**I know the period only by my grandmother."**

**Scarlett O'Hara "It was the only carefree period I had in my long lifetime. The only problem I had on this time was to choose dresses for the party all around Clayton's county. Like a friend of mine told me one day: "It was our lazy day and they will never come back." **

**Miss Reporter: "Do you miss it?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Honestly, sometimes but that normal and human. And I'm human still that people said about me."**

**Miss Reporter: "You're just evoking yourself the gossip of certain people. Isn't show that you were still care about what people are saying about you?**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Yes, I think you may have right but it's not cause I in fact care of what they're saying that I'm obliging to do what they're expecting of me. (Smile)"**

**Miss Reporter: You had spoken of your childhood but what about your teenage time,"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: My teenage time? I only have one thing in mind: be married with the son of our Wilkes neighbors: Ashley. **

**And also courting every others boys. It was obliged that I've got problems at the end."**

**Miss Reporter: Yes, I see in your press book that may people gossiped about you and your sentimental life. If you want you speak about that and so reestablished the truth. In more, it will be a scoop for our readers!"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Well it begins the Wilkes barbecue day. I was disappointed to learn that Ashley will marry this goodie goodie of Melanie Hamilton so to punish him I married Charles Hamilton ho was Melanie's brother. The boy died at war like many others but it still was the end of my teenage age, I was learning to become a woman, a widow and a mother at the time."**

**Miss Reporter: That was you couldn't take your life at the point you left her when you had married Charles."**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Yes I was expecting my first child, a son called Wade Hampton in memory of his father's commander." I didn't have strong feeling for this kid I didn't waiting for. I'd fall into a little post natal depression. I was going from the child woman to a mother woman. My mother was worried for me and she sent me and my son in Atlanta to nurse the Confederate soldiers hurting at the front with Melly."**

**Miss Reporter: "Speaking of the Barbecue day in Wilkes's you had forgotten to tell me about an unexpecting meeting in the library."**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "My Lord, your press book is well informed! Yes, barbecue day was too the day I meet Rhett Butler. At first I was so angry at him with his teasing on me and horrified he had heard the conversation between Ashley and me."**

**Miss Reporter: We will come back to Rhett later in our exclusive interview but you were before talking about your life and experience and life in Atlanta. How do you feel about this city?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: I have mixed feelings about this city. It's at the time the city of my worse sorrows and my best happiness. The deaths of Bonnie and Melanie, the escape when Sherman was arriving and at the same time my professional success with the mills and my commune life with Rhett and our daughter before they leave. One thing is sure; Atlanta is restless comparing to Tara when the taxe were pay."**

**Miss Reporter: "I completely understand. Can you tell me about your daughter?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: She was so vivacious; I loved her with all my heart and soul. She had taken a part of me and a part of her father when she had left."**

**Miss Reporter: I never had a child in my life but I can imagine how hard it had been to lose her. But what about your older daughter Ella?" **

**Scarlett O'Hara: I never had feelings for her father had married just for money to pay Tara's taxes. How could I have for a child I didn't desire?**

**Miss Reporter: "Do you regret to not be close of your children."**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Now yes but before I didn't have time to think about that."**

**Miss Reporter: "That is very honest. How do you feel about Melanie and Ashley?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: Rhett told me once that Melanie will be my cross, he had truth. Not realizing her friendship will be one of my regrets. Concerning Ashley, I feel regret too to had not seen the reason I loved him was he stayed the only thinks with my childish. Now I feel nothing for him except a little tender and friendship."**

**Miss Reporter: "If you have to do the things again, would all it be different?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "I will do the same without hesitation, same it had hurt me. It was necessary; I couldn't let my family died of hungry. But concerning my sentimental life, I will make things more clear in my mind but same of this point of view, I think I've learnt of my mistakes."**

**Miss Reporter: Can I ask you a last and terrible personal question?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Well, you can ask but I can no answer."**

**Miss Reporter: "At the end, Rhett and you coming back together?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "I prefer not answer to this, everyone has ideas of it and our story is at everyone now but the answer is Rhett and I only!"**

**Miss Reporter: "A last few sentence for our readers?"**

**Scarlett O'Hara: "Tomorrow is another day!" (Smile) But by the way, who I'm honored to speak with?"**

**Miss Reporter: "Miss M. Mitchell."(Smile)**

**End but to be continued if you like it with all my love: Soña.**


	2. Christmas wish

**Christmas wish!**

**Well, this is will be short and will not going a chapter of the story!**

**I want just to wish a merry Christmas and a happy new year to all of my reviewers and readers, and the others.**

**Have a great time and take it to be close of the people you love. **

**See you for the others chapters of my fics. **

**I know there are many wars and many conflicts around the world but I hope (what an utopist I'm!) that in this special night, we will all going to make a little place for peace and love. That is more important than any costing gift.**

**Also, I would like to make you discover a song, to my mind appropriate for Christmas.**

**Bridge of Hope, by Michael Jay, interpreted by Lara Fabian.**

**I want to believe that my prayers will be heard.**

**Lately, it seems, they have been wasted words.**

**How many prayers will it take?**

**Refrain: How many tears must we cry?**

**Till we can walk across that bridge of hope**

**To peace on the other side.**

**I know we could change the sadness into smiles**

**If we could see the world though the eyes of a child**

**If everybody has the same thoughts and everybody shares the same dream**

**Can't we work together to make this world a better place?**

**Refrain**

**I had a dream all our hatred turned into love, every river of tears dried into dust**

**Every women and men, standing side by side. **

**Till get across, this bridge of hope to peace on the other side.**

**Refrain (2 times)**

**That is, I hope you had enjoyed it. Again Merry Christmas and on to my next chapters.**

**With all my love Sonia, BonnieCat or Soña.**


End file.
